


Bless You

by demonicdivas (Madelief)



Series: Alistair and Freya's Adventures [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: The Landsmeet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/demonicdivas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair annoys Anora during the Landsmeet.</p><p>From the Tumblr prompt - 'sneeze'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt - 'sneeze'

It had started off as the merest itch, slowly morphing into a tickle before blooming into an inferno. He had battled it, valiantly one could say, with his toes curled and everything - but now he couldn’t help himself. 

The most forceful, most satisfying sneeze he’d ever had was suddenly let loose to the whole of the Landsmeet, right in the middle of Anora’s pompous lecture. It was so loud it silenced even her as it echoed round the now silent throne room. A few of the banns even looked at him, impressed. Or was it relieved? He wasn’t quite sure.

‘Alistairrrrr,’ the Queen hissed furiously under her breath. ‘Can you not ever find it within you to practice proper decorum!’

Her reprimand delivered, she ignored him once more and continued to tell the gathered nobles how wonderful and perfect she was, all at his expense. His face aflame at being spoken to like a schoolboy, Alistair wished he could find another sneeze in him, just for the joy of infuriating her some more in public.

‘And you didn’t even use a handkerchief. For shame, Alistair. You should have asked Anora for hers.’ 

His fellow Grey Warden was shaking with barely concealed laughter as she enjoyed the rare sight of a thoroughly discomposed Anora, giving him a reminder of what was truly important.

‘I couldn’t help it! It was one of those manly sneezes, you know, where you fling your whole body into it. It was an unstoppable force of nature - a beast out of control! You know Anora’s scrap of lace would have been blown half way across the room.’ 

Alistair just about managed a solemn expression as he watched her fight to keep her face straight in front of the assembled crowd. It was a momentous occasion after all. But there was a warm glow spreading across his chest from his heart, replacing the trepidation he felt at his uncertain future - and whether he was even capable of it all.

As the nobles around them both started to debate and argue, the sense of being a helpless pawn in someone else’s game had disappeared. Somehow, even at a time like this, he’d made her laugh. The sight of her lovely eyes glowing with mirth dismissed the vicious stings from Anora’s put-downs. Be it ruling a kingdom, or conquering archdemons Alistair knew he could achieve anything so long as she was by his side.


End file.
